Dryads
Information Dryads''' are the female inhabitants and guardians of the Leighwar forests. They are sometimes also referred to as nymphs. Pure blood dryads tend to have skin tones that ranges between dark to light greens and generally green, brown, or black hair and dark eyes. However, because they mate with other races to produce children, sometimes they can inherit their father's traits, like red hair or blue eyes. Generally, they wear clothes patched up out of their natural surroundings, like leaves and twigs, making them blend in with the forest, though they can wear more fancy clothes. In some instances, they'll go completely nude. Skills They are known for their amazing archery skills and can easily kill a human from the distance of 200 feet without the person ever knowing they were there. They use this ability extensively to mark their border: if an arrow lands at one's feet or in a nearby tree, that's as far as the intruder is allowed to travel alive as the next shot, should they not heed the warning, will kill them. To prevent the decay of bodies from filling the air, the dryads tend to mark their border by the rivers so the bodies can be washed away with the current. Being dryads, they have a love for the trees, forest, and music and have learned to master abilities to shape trees to their will while not harming the tree itself. As fire is also forbidden in the forest, they instead create makeshift glowsticks by stimulating certain fungi and crafting a wreath out of the plant to make a light source. Magic Tier I '''Thorn sword ― The creation of a sword capable of piercing through bones Roots shield ― Form a shield around yourself, or others (2x2) to defend yourself against an attack Strangle thorns ― Thorns fly out of the ground around the victim, strangling itself around the body Leaf attack ― The leafs from the trees around you shoot towards the target and are able to pierce right through the object or victim Tier II Rise of Thorns ― An area, right in front of the user, becomes filled with thorns wrapping around the people their feet, piercing through their skin (5x5) Blooming time ― A spell to heal the user, nectar seems to magically form around the user, healing it's wounds and refreshing their energy Oxygen surge ― A sudden surge of oxygen forms in the area, affecting the user's victims with fatigue and forms temporarily oxygen toxicity, slowing down the body and resulting in cell damage Plant detection ― Through the use of the plants people can see whoever stepped across these lands Tier III Photosynthesis ― A spell used to heal the user in seconds Thorn Manipulation ― The ability to freely manipulate thorns and roots from the ground, plants or trees around you 'Rearrange '― The ability of rearranging the genetic structure of a plant, being able to create mutated plants, being able to take up to 6 wounds before the spell disbands and reverts (Deze planten staan wel altijd vast aan de grond, en hebben een range van 4 om zich heen)